


"A New Lease on Life" - random Tumblr post imports

by Ghost_of_a_Chance_13



Series: A New Lease on Life [4]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-12 17:03:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16876752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_of_a_Chance_13/pseuds/Ghost_of_a_Chance_13
Summary: NOT A STORY!!!Basically, Tumblr shot itself in the ass recently so I'm moving some of my ANLoL-type posts here. That is, posts related to my fanfic "A New Lease on Life." This post dump will include scenes, literary sketches, playlists, artwork, and maybe a few random blurbs. There will be a couple "Tumblr exclusive" compilations and scenes which, obviously, are no longer Tumblr exclusive.





	1. SS, Mercy: "Hating someone makes them important - forgiving them makes them obsolete."

**Author's Note:**

> These posts are NOT in order and won't make a lick of sense unless you've been keeping up with "A New Lease on Life." You can find the main story through the 'series' tag - it's the first on the list.  
> All 'chapters ' are imported from @get-a-new-lease-on-life on Tumblr.

_spoilers for distant future scene. Rated low-T for foul language, mentions of death, and v_ _ague reference to past abuse and mental illness._

** Scene Sketch - Mercy **

> **_"Hating someone makes them important - forgiving them makes them obsolete."_ **

* * *

 

“I don’t _hate_ ya,” Mercy confessed in a near-whisper, refusing to meet the other’s eyes. She crossed her lean arms defensively across her chest, still feeling much smaller than she really was. _Donna_ was _strong_ \- Donna was _stable_ \- Donna still made a lot of mistakes before she died. Those mistakes were challenges for Mercy once she woke up to a new life in Donna's recently vacated corpse, but conquering those challenges made Mercy stronger. This person before her - the hateful, bitter person Mercy at one time feared and hated - was no challenge to her anymore. Mercy glanced at Raphael, seeking comfort in his eyes; he nodded encouragement, silent and stoic.

“I prob’ly should hate ya,” Mercy admitted to her opponent, “but I just don’t. Hate’s too strong a feelin’ at this point an’ I’m tired’a feelin’  _anythin’_  strong about you…you’re not worth all the heartache you’ve caused.“ She heaved an exasperated sigh, shook her head, and fixed an almost cold stare on the dumbstruck object of her time-faded rage. “Honestly, at this point, I just feel sorry for ya - I know that’s gotta make ya feel all kinds’a sick an’ pissed but I really couldn’t care less.” The other’s crestfallen expression twisted, pain showing through the regret. Mercy’s stomach turned and her heart urged her to extend a comforting hand; her memory, however, told her she might just lose any limb she offered. “I hope someday you can change,” she settled for, “an’ when ya do, I hope you can forgive yourself for what you’ve done…’cuz when that happens, it’s gonna  _hurt…_ an’ unless you can find someone willing to put up with your bullshit, that’s a hurt you’re gonna have to heal all on yer own.”

Mercy was only able to recover and grow as much as she had because she had support - she had Amber, Daron, Raphael and his brothers - she had a whole family of people willing to suffer through her pain with her. Never before had she so strongly despaired in the other person’s lifetime of broken hearts, burned bridges, and lost loves. She didn’t envy them the road ahead - a road rife with tears, regret, and blood.

* * *

> _When it comes time to write out this scene for real, I'm gonna bawl, I just know it._

 

 


	2. Grief Hiatus in effect

> **Full-Scale Grief Hiatus is in effect**
> 
> _**No writing, posting, answering of messages/comments/reviews, no likelihood of any online activity** _
> 
> * * *

My uncle Bob has been fighting cancer since the December before last, as regular readers will have heard. He got _an entire two years_ of life after his diagnosis. Earlier tonight, he took a sudden turn for the worse - his vitals nosedived and he lost consciousness. He's been transferred to the ICU for his final hours. They're doing everything they can to keep him comfortable and control his pain but he's out of time...he's on a DNR order and the doctors say he's only got a few hours left, if that long. This will be our first Christmas without him.

I was lucky to have a chance to say goodbye - to form one good final memory of him - and I'll be clinging to that memory while waiting for word. In the meantime, if anyone reading this is a religious sort, if you can, please spare a prayer for Bob's...departure...to be quick and painless, and for him to find peace. Either way, when you see your families this season, be sure to tell them how much they mean to you while you still have time. Cherish your time together, forgive if not forget, and count your blessings.

Again, a full-scale hiatus is in effect for all sites and will be in effect for the remainder of the holiday season and into the New Year. Thank you for your patience and understanding.

This is Ghost Chance signing off.


End file.
